In the field of telephonic communications large terminal blocks are utilized as a means of interconnecting incoming lines to switch gear as well as for purposes of distribution of lines to individual telephones within a localized environment. Such terminal blocks normally include a plastic base having a plurality of upstanding side marginal posts for segregating wires which will be interconnected to one or more flat split terminal contacts wherein the wire is slid between adjacent flexible legs of the contact, as is well known in the art. It has become common practice, for purposes of saving the labor time of wiring adjacent terminal contacts, to use a bridging clip, generally of a metallic conductive nature, which is applied to adjacent in line terminal contacts. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D 224,406, such a device includes a pair of resilient legs generally U-shaped in nature and interconnected by a bight portion. This device includes an elongated slot in one leg so that the two portions defined by said slot will operate independently of one another so as to accomodate thickness tolerances in adjacent flat terminal contact members.
In many instances it has been found desirable to interconnect a plurality of telephones for common functions. While the bridging clip shown in U.S. Pat. No. D 224,406 is ideally suited for a single bridging function it has been found that it is time consuming to remove these from a terminal block when a revamping or modification to an installation is required.